


Dark Mischief

by superwhomerlocked



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, fem!Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwhomerlocked/pseuds/superwhomerlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanmoriel Holmes is the Greek Goddess of Dark magic, and mischief.. She is Loki's other half... And the only one who can destroy him.</p><p>When she was born, Odin stole her ichor from her, making the Norse Gods win the war between the Greeks andthe Norse, or so they thought.</p><p>23 years later, Vanmoriel is given back her ichor, and told she must destroy Loki. </p><p>But when she finds out something about him, she faces a great question.. Will she destroy him, or spare his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

_**"Even Gods know how to worship, Darling."** _

__

_**Introduction** _

 

_**I kicked at the cup in front of me. 3 weeks had gone by. 3 weeks of being tested, interrogated, and stripped of any powers in this damn cell. 3 weeks of no social activity. 3 weeks of hell.** _

    _ **I should probably tell you who I am, first of all, where the fuck I am, how the hell I got here, and why you should kneel before me. Yeah.. Seems about right.**_

_**So about 3 weeks ago, I was with my "family" (we'll get to those mewling quims later). My fucking quim of a cousin- who hated me with all his guts- pushed me down a flight of stairs.** _

_**The fall should have killed me, but I didn't fall all the way, and plus, I'm a special kind of special.** _

_**I saved myself about halfway, and stood on the stair, facing the bitch. Oh, if you're wondering, his name was Aaron. Yes.. Was.** _

_**I felt my clothing change, and a helmet formed onto my head, causing my black hair to fall out of its bun. A scepter appeared in my hand, and I was dressed in green and black clothing.** _

_**Aaron was scared as hell, and was making an effort to kneel before me. I was scared as hell too.. But seeing Aaron quiver in fear and almost piss his pants, made me feel strong.** _

_**I stuck my chin out, and he looked down at me. "Kneel before me." I had said. Aaron had refused, and I slammed my scepter on the stair. "I said KNEEL! Is this not simpler?** _ **_Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity." the words had flowed out of my mouth, like words with writers._ **

**_"No.. Van.. Stop." Aaron begged. I stuck out my chin even more._ **

**_"You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." I said, and Aaron fell to his knees, kneeling before me. I smirked, and looked at him as I had walked up the steps. He had shook with fear, like a dog shaking in the cold, winter air._ **

**_I was still very pissed off at this boy in front of me. Even though we were both 23 years of age.. He was no man._ **

**_"You will always kneel, Aaron.." I said. Aaron looked up at me, tears in his eyes._ **

**_I flicked my hand, and Aaron Doge was no more. Just the blood on my clothing, and the walls._ **

_**You've probably stopped listening, haven't you? Yada, yada. Hero shit, I'm a villain, no pity for me. All that fucking jazz!** _

_**But ya see, all heroes have a little blood on their hands when they start out. Take the Black Widow, or better known as Natasha Romanoff. That bitch has blood by the buckets. Well, she is an assassin.** _

_**Hmm. Take Pepper Potts as a better example. Ya know, blonde chick? Tony Stark's girlfriend? Yeah. Her. She killed a dude.. And look at her now. She's a fucking bad ass! Not as bad ass as Natasha, but you get what I'm saying, right?** _

_**I hope you aren't shaking your heads. Because I'm too much of a procrastinator to explain to you the hero thing again.** _

_**Anyways, after my "family" had found me, and the dead Aaron, they shouted, and screamed at me, and I backed down, before running out the door into the brisk, December air of good old Canada. Once I was out the door, I was zapped, and I fell onto my knees in a golden room, filled with beautiful people, everywhere.** _

_**I stood, now in my outfit I had worn before I killed Aaron: black leggings, a black shirt, and a green hoodie. My black hair cascaded down my back, and I watched a a women got up, and smiled at me, before running and taking me into her arms,** _

_**"Vanmoriel Holmes." the man following her said proudly. "Welcome home, my daughter."** _

_**And, bam! I was partying with the Greek Gods. I of course, had to ask who they were, who I was, and who my parents really were.** _

_**Iris- my aunt- took me over to my parents, Hecate, the goddess of magic, and Atë, the god of mischief.** _

_**My mom then explained to me that everyone here was my family, and everyone here, was a god or goddess of something.** _

_**Me? Oh, here's the fun part.** _

_**I'm the Goddess of Dark magic, and mischief. A mix of my parents in all honesty. Awesome, right?** _

_**Wrong.** _

_**I couldn't stay in Olympus. I was no longer a full God. I got Hercules-ed.** _

_**Like in the Disney movie, Hercules where Pain and Panic fed Hercules that bottle to make him human so they could kill him? You remember that? Yeah, that happened with me.** _

_**Except one thing: it wasn't my Uncle's henchmen out to get me Hell no. My uncle and I are actually pretty chill. It was a Norse God.. Odin to be specific.** _

_**The Greek Gods and the Norse Gods had been fighting for awhile now, but the war had stopped. All that was left was making better buildings or better cities.. And then along came little old me! I was the straw that broke the camels back.** _

_**The Greeks lost me after Odin took half of my God juice- or ichor. God juice is cooler. I was half human. I was a demi-god.. And I couldn't live on Olympus anymore.** _

_**And so I was cast down to Earth, where I was raised by Kelly and Mark Holmes, and 23 years later, I killed Aaron, had a week long party with my real family, where they explained everything to me, and then they dropped me off in New York, which had dead alien bodies all over the place.** _

__

_**And that's where they found me. Who? S.H.I.E.L.D! You know, Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. Those dick bags!** _

 

_**And that, my friends who have been so loyal to listen this far, is how I ended up in this clear cell.. In the headquarters of SHIELD** _

__

_**A lot thought I was Loki.. Whoever the hell he was. So, they bombarded me with tests. Needles, pee testing, and even pregnancy tests. I'm not physically active, they expect me to be sexually active? Mewling quims.** _

 

 

_**So hi. I'm Vanmoriel Holmes, better known as Vanmoriel, the Goddess of Dark Magic and Mischief. And I've granted you the power to get inside my head.** _

_**Have fun.** _

 

 

 


	2. Thor

**"Anger is a feeling that makes your mouth work faster than your mind."**

 

 

 

    "For the last fucking time, I am _not_ Loki! I don't even know who the hell Loki is! I'm Vanmoriel, the Greek Goddess of Dark Magic and mischief.. Well I used to be. Now I'm just half a god!" I yelled at the blonde haired man in front of me. He had armor on, and a red cape on as well. Capes are for pansies. A winged helmet sat beside his arm on the table, along with keys to my handcuffs. 

     Can you guys believe this? This guy has the keys right in front of  _me_. A criminal, and a Goddess.. Oh, and you  _really_  don't need to know about my criminal record until later in this story. 

     The blonde guy followed my eyes to the keys, and laughed. "You seek the prize that you cannot have." he said. I rolled my eyes, and gave him my best  _"Bitch please_ " look, and summoned the keys to me. I grasped them in my hand for a second, until they disappeared. The blonde guy laughed boldly, while I stared at the keys once against in their original place.  _How!?_

     "H-how did they do that? I'm.. I have magic.. They can't resist magic." I said, looking at the keys, confused. He laughed again.

     "SHIELD really did well with their equipment. The keys cannot be held by the one in the handcuffs, but by the one out of them. It's a perfect tool. Especially if you are messing with a Greek Goddess of mischief." he explained, laughing. I clenched my jaw.

     "Okay, who are you?" I snapped. He looked into my green eyes, and then looked away.

     "I am Thor.. Of Asgard." he replied, he then pushed a button. "She is Greek." he said. I heard several guns unload, and clenched my jaw. 

     "Oh.. So you've got guns... On  _me_. Oh, and also, you're apart of the dickbags that took my God juice." I hissed. Having guns on me was not a pleasant idea. The last time that happened, I reacted badly, and was thrown into the cell I was staying in now. 

     "What?" he asked. "What's this.. God juice you speak of?" he asked, confused. I rolled my eyes. Ichor was too damn fancy for me.

     "Never mind, you quim." I snapped, trying to loosen my handcuff. I tried zapping it with my magic, but I was burnt. "Ow! Son of a bitch!" I yelled, sucking on my finger. Thor chuckled, and I glared at him as he unlocked my handcuff. 

     I stood up quickly, and suddenly alarms blared as I formed into my Godly form. Thor stood, and looked at me, not intimidated at all.

     "I need your help." he stated.

     "No!" I snapped, feeling my scepter fall into my hands, finally. I felt free, like I was no longer closed up. It was like taking a bra off after a long day at work.. Well at tests for me.

     "Vanmoriel, please." Thor begged. I looked down my nose at the Asgardian, and felt power. I had an Asgardian begging for my help. I could easily kill him right here and now.. That would make Odin lose this war that raged on secretly through name callings and bridges burning- quite literally. 

     "Why should I?" I hissed at him. He looked so useless, so defeated as tears came to his eyes. I held my scepter close to his chest, and he reached out and summoned his hammer, Mjölnir. It came crashing through the wall, and he hit my scepter with it. My scepter went flying across the room, and then Thor pinned me against the wall. 

     "Because it had become the time again, where I have to fight my brother, once again, because he has not changed, even after promising he did." he growled. "Loki must be killed." he added. I spat into his eye, and he backed away, wiping it out as I smirked with power.

     "You don't scare me Thor.. And that's a shame about your brother." I said sweetly, with sarcasm dripping off of my tongue. 

     "If you help me, I can get you what you want most." Thor said, after wiping his eye completely. A man in a suit appeared in the doorway, holding a rather large gun. My fingers twitched for my scepter, and it flew into my hands. 

     "Thor, you've got to get out of here.. She's dangerous, and Loki has been spotted." the man said. Thor waved his hand.

     "Go Coulson.. I'm bargaining with her." he mumbled. I waved my hand at so called Coulson, and batted my long eye lashes at him, before blowing him a kiss.

     "See you later, sweetie." I said, the obvious sarcasm once again dripping off of my tongue. He clenched his jaw, and went out, yelling for two people named Ward and Skye. 

     "Please, Vanmoriel.. If you help me, I can give you what you most desire." My eyes widened. He could give me my ichor back.. But it wasn't even possible.. Once it was out, there was no way of it coming back into your body.

     "That's impossible." I said, looking at him. "My ichor left me.. I can't have it back without dying, or worse, forming a different body. I like this one very much." I said, getting worried.

     "No, it's not impossible.. I did my studies on Greek Gods since I was a child. We kept your ichor in a preservative bottle in Asgard, in the Great Hall of Odin." Thor explained. My jaw tightened at the mere thought of being in the same presence of Odin without scoping his other eye out. "I can give it to you.. But only if you help me." Thor added. I looked at him.

     Backing down from my power, I went back into my human form, and raised my chin. "What do you need from me?" Thor smiled, and dropped his hammer with a thud. 

     "Loki, as I said before, has escaped from Asgard." 

     "Some guard system you've got there." I mumbled, crossing my arms. Thor gave me a look, and continued.

     "We need him to get back to Asgard, and if he causes too much damage to Midgard, then we need him dead.. And you are the perfect person to do that, because you are his Greek counterpart... The only one out of all the Gods that even has a mere chance of killing him." Thor explained. My mouth fell open, but I closed it quickly. Ichor, Vanmoriel. Your ichor.

     "Fine.. But I want my ichor first." I demanded.

     "There is no time, we have-"

     "Ichor, or no help!" I yelled. Thor looked at me, and then sighed, before grabbing me by my waist. I screamed lightly as he pulled me to his chest. "Hey! What the hell? Let go of me!" I hissed, struggling in his grip.

     "Hold on." he demanded, swinging his hammer around in a circle by his side. I wrapped my arms around his chest, holding onto his stupid red cape. 

     He threw the hammer up, and we busted through the ceiling, and I screamed before wrapping my legs around his waist too, trying to hold on for my life. 

     He hit a golden floor, and I pried myself off of him, as I went into my Godly form. Any place which held Gods, I would go into my Godly form. I looked around the golden room, and then to Thor.

 

     "Welcome to Asgard." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was Chapter 1 and Thor was introduced :')  
> At the beginning of each chapter, I will put a quote that somehow relates to Loki or Vanmoriel.. This story is also on my wattpad account, which can be found under superwhohobbitlocked . 
> 
> Vanmoriel will have a habit of breaking the fourth wall :) (like in Supernatural. What fourth wall is there?) Hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> xxx


	3. Asgard & the Man of Iron

**"No kiss, no gentle word could wake me from this slumber, until I realize it was you who held me under."  -Blinding by Florence & the Machine**

 

 

I looked around the hall of Odin again. This was Asgard.. The home of the God who took my ichor? Are you kidding? Seriously.. You guys should see it.. Olympus is so much more beautiful. 

     "Where is it?" I demanded, looking at Thor. He strode to the throne, and pressed down on an arm, and then stepped back. It lifted as a cold air filled the room. I shook a little, but walked over to Thor slowly. He reached into the arm, and took out a bottle filled with purple liquid.

     "Your ichor, my lady." he said, giving it to me. A look a betrayal fell upon his face as I took it from his large hands. 

     I inspected the bottle. "Do I drink it?" I asked. Thor nodded grimly, and went to speak, but I ignored him, and uncapped the bottle before chugging it down quickly. It tasted like cinnamon and vanilla.. Like the small candy like things that had been at the party in Olympus. 

     I dropped the empty bottle and fell to the floor, feeling the ichor course through my veins, making me gasp in shock. I held my stomach as Thor knelt and pulled my head into his lap, smoothing my hair back from my face. My breathing quickened, and I heard him gasp. 

     "Your eyes.." he whispered, shocked. 

     "They.. Do that." I managed, writhing in pain. "What the hell is happening!?" I screamed, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

     "The ichor is destroying the humanity that took its place.. It will hurt.." Thor whispered, trying to sooth me. I felt something in my stomach area burst, and I screamed, and started to point at my stomach.

     "Something broke!" I screamed, scared and worried for my body. I couldn't even find the right words to use for it I was so scared. Thor placed a hand on my stomach, and chuckled. 

     "It is just the full powers of your magic awakening in you." he explained. I fell into tremors, and then my whole body fell limp, and I felt something drain from my body, and something much stronger replace it. 

     I suddenly regained my strength, and felt myself go into my Godly form. Thor looked at me as I sat up on my side, and then stood, before kneeling.

     "Vanmoriel.. Goddess of Dark Magic and mischief.. I am forever more in your service." he said. I nudged him with my foot.

     "Get up, you fool. I have no blade to knight you, anyways." I joked. He laughed, and helped me up, before bowing again.

     The doors flew open, and we both looked to see a women in full armor in the doorway.

     "Sif?" Thor called. "What is wrong?" 

     "Odin is coming!" she yelled, taking out a sword. Thor nodded in fear, and took my hand, before wrapping his arm around my waist. 

     We appeared in a golden, circular room, and then someone pressed a staff into the middle, before we were back on Earth. 

     I fell from Thor's arms, and hurled up whatever lunch I had in my stomach, and groaned. "Norse gods.. So fucking confusing." I mumbled. Thor laughed a little, and looked around.

     "Ah.. New York." he said. Guys, why is it always New York?! Seriously? In like, every book and movie New York is visited by Gods or aliens, or completely leveled off the map. Why? 

     "I hate New York." I mumbled as people stared at me in hatred.

     "Loki's back.." a teenager whispered. I realized that I was still in my Godly form. I shrank back into my human form. Thor was now in his, in a red hoodie, and jeans. He still gripped his hammer though. 

     He was a lucky one. My scepter turned into a small dagger, which was currently attached to my thigh, and hidden under my black dress.

     "Is that dress necessary? We are trying to keep peace." Thor mumbled. I looked down at it. It was a dress closest to my Godly form, and had lace sleeves, with a tight corset that showed off my breasts very well. From my waist down, it was black, with a green tint. I looked up at Thor.

     "I prefer this." I replied, snapping my fingers. A skimpy, red dress was now on my body. "But I can wear this." I said, batting my eyelashes. He liked down at me, and I smirked.

     "I prefer the black dress." he mumbled. I snapped my fingers, and my black dress was on me once more. He grabbed my waist once more, and we flew into the air, before landing on a big building, with an  _A_ on it. 

     "Man of Iron!" Thor yelled, laughing. Tony Stark himself walked out of the building, before mumbling under his breath.

     "Mark 42." in seconds, he had his suit on, and had his sights locked onto me. I stepped back, holding up my hands.

     "What the hell, Thor?! Is Loki a girl now!? Are you enjoying it, you perverted little shit!" Tony yelled. I stepped forward, and drew my dagger, which turned into my scepter. 

     "I am Vanmoriel.. The Greek Goddess of Dark Magic and mischief. I am Loki's Greek counterpart." I said gravely, before bowing to Tony. "It is an honor, to meet you, Mr. Stark. I always read of your father when I was a little child." I said, smiling. 

     He stood up, and the suit separated, showing him in a Black Sabbath shirt and jeans. "JARVIS?" he asked. 

     "She is speaking the truth, sir. She has recently-" I knew where this computer was going.

     "Fuck the fuck off of my personal life, computer." I snapped. 

     "Can we keep her?" Tony asked. I smiled and blushed, happy by the fact that I impressed him. 

     I smiled, and placed my now shrunken scepter onto my thigh once more. "Sure." I said. Tony stuck out his hand, and I looked at Thor, unsure. He nodded, and I took his hand, smiling at him. Tony raised my knuckles to his lips, and led me down the stairs into the building, with Thor following us.

     "Welcome to the Avengers, Vanmoriel." he said. I smiled, although I was rather confused. "Well.. I'd have to talk to Fury.. But I'd consider you an Avenger." the three of us laughed, and entered Stark Towers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of each chapter, I will have a quote that reminds me of Vanmoriel, or Loki.. Also, I am still trying to figure out if you can post media to the chapter or not, so I will provide links here.
> 
> Song from the quote: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Da6bBKLPEGg  
> Vanmoriel's dress: http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/25200000/Season-4-Cast-Photos-merlin-on-bbc-25200070-1707-2560.jpg  
> Vanmoriel herself: http://24.media.tumblr.com/76fa1a5ea4b7317d66f25452d85f4451/tumblr_mgwg7nRH0J1qf6xiio1_500.jpg


	4. Loki

_**"In the land of Gods and Monsters** _

_**I was an Angel** _

_**Living in the garden of evil** _

_**Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed** _

_**Shining like a fiery beacon" -Gods and Monsters, Lana Del Rey** _

 

 

Thor and I sat down, watching as Stark looked around the computer screens in the air. "Loki was just spotted in Vegas yesterday, well or so assumed." Stark mumbled. "JARVIS, check that for me." 

"Yes sir." the computer replied. Seconds later, Tony threw a screen up so we could see it. 

"Thor, explain for us, please." Tony stated. An image of a man with black hair came onto the screen, and Thor tensed.

"That is Loki.." he stated. I nodded in approval. Believe it or not, Loki was actually really good looking for a bad guy..

What's that saying you guys have? Oh, the older you get the more you realize that you want to have sex with the villain? Yeah, well this is a villain I wouldn't mind having sex with.

"Vanmoriel!" someone called, snapping me out of my thoughts. I jumped. 

"S-sorry." I mumbled, looking at the video streaming of Loki, from just yesterday. 

"Loki is one to move around, if he knows there are video cameras around him." Thor explained. "He's very careful of his surroundings." we watched as Loki tossed a guy through the parking lot of a casino.

"He doesn't know there are cameras.." I said, pointing out his eye sight. "He's looking for cop cars.. No cameras." 

"This is from yesterday, remember that Van." Thor stated. I nodded, and got up, observing Loki. 

"He's still there.." I mumbled, watching as a camera followed Loki to a hotel room, where he slowly undressed, groaning in pain. I saw a flash of a large scratch on his back before JARVIS switched to a different camera view of him. "Hey! I was-"

"Watching my brother get undressed." Thor stated. I felt a blush rise in my cheeks, and looked at Thor.

"There were scratches on his back." I snapped. "Loki is still in Vegas.. He's in pain, and injured.. He's going to stay for a few days... No matter if he knows about the cameras or not." 

"I  _highly_  doubt that.." Stark and Tony said. Tony shot him a glare, causing Thor to laugh.

"JARVIS, can you search that casino and hotel again?" Stark asked. "Footage from today." The screens went away, causing us all to relax a little.

I looked around the workshop, and smiled at a bot in the corner. It had a party hat on its head, and was aimlessly sweeping at the floor. "What's that?" I asked, pointing at him.

"Him?" Stark asked, pointing at the bot. I nodded. "Oh, that's Dummy. He doesn't do much." 

I shook my head, and looked around the room some more. "Do you mind if I get a drink?" I asked. 

"Pepper!" Tony called. "Can you-"

"Tinker away!" she yelled back, obviously angry. Tony looked up at the ceiling, and mumbled to himself. I only caught a few words.

" _Christ, Pepper. I am trying to help.... Can't you just not.... Greek Goddess.. Dangerous.. Drink? Please?"_

 

Suddenly, a ring went through the silent air, and the computer screens appeared again around us, causing Thor to put down his hammer, and stand, obviously confused.

"Man of Iron.. What is that?"

"For the last time Thor, it's Tony.." Stark mumbled. I laughed silently as I looked at my nails. "JARVIS?" 

"I found him, sir. He is still in Vegas, in the exact casino.. He is currently at the bar, getting a drink." JARVIS explained. "The casino and hotel is Bally's Las Vegas." JARVIS added. I smiled, knowing where that was. 

I took a breath, and blocked out what Tony and Thor were saying, and thought of the hotel, hoping it would work. 

 

I stumbled, and opened my eyes. All around me were people drinking, gambling, and having a good time. I smiled as I saw the sign above the door.. I was in Bally's Las Vegas casino. 

I walked to the nearest person, and tapped them on their shoulder. They winced before turning around, and looking down at me. I stepped back as he stepped back. He looked similar to Loki, and was wearing a suit version of my Godly clothing. I thanked myself for not thinking of the helmet. 

"Who are you?" I asked softly. I wasn't sure if this was Loki or not, since I had only seen him in his Godly form.

"I am Loki.. Of Asgard.. Which one are you?" he asked, looking down upon me. I let some air out of my mouth, in shock. I looked up into his green eyes, and then turned and walked away from him, not sure what to do. 

_Why did I even come without Thor? I'm going to get killed, and I'm going to die dishonorably.._

I glanced over my shoulder, and saw him pushing through people and following me. "Shit, shit, shit." I mumbled. I urged my clothing to change into something that would help me blend in.

As my clothing changed, I glanced down. It had changed into a tight, black mini dress with green horizontal zig-zags on it, switching between the green and black. The dress was strapless, and pushed my breasts up a lot, from my view.  I felt my height change, and looked down to see golden pumps. I made a face in disapproval. 

One man grabbed my hand as I walked quicker, finally adjusted to the heels, and the realization that Loki was following me. 

"Hey babe, wanna dance?" he slurred. I pushed away in fear, and confusion.

"Get away, you pervert!" I exclaimed. I felt another hand grab my hand, and I whirled around, throwing a fist through the air. 

He grabbed my fist midway, and frowned at it, and then frowned at me. 

"Let go of me." I hissed, trying to tug both of my wrists out of his large hands. He snickered.

"We need to introduce ourselves again, miss." He said, smiling. "I am Loki Laufeyson, of Asgard.. And you are a very beautiful Goddess.. I would like to know your name." 

"I'm not having sex with you." I replied, frowning at him.  _Dammit.. I would totally actually have sex with him if I could.._

 _  
_"Let me try once more with this, okay?" he asked. "I am Loki Laufeyson of Asgard.. You are an obvious Goddess, and you are very beautiful.. I would like to know your name."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki was introduced.. I wanted to have him recognize Vanmoriel as a Goddess, but not which one.. Since she's a different deity than him... Do those that have 'hit' this like it??  
> Does hit mean read? o.O I'm so confused by this whole thing... But I like it..  
> Erm, I feel like there might be a glitch or something, considering the past 2 times I tried to stop the notes appearing twice at the bottom, it still shows..  
> So if there is another note at the bottom with links, ignore it.. This is the actualy note!  
> Hope you guys enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> At the beginning of each chapter, I will have a quote that reminds me of Vanmoriel, or Loki.. Also, I am still trying to figure out if you can post media to the chapter or not, so I will provide links here.
> 
> Song from the quote: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Da6bBKLPEGg  
> Vanmoriel's dress: http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/25200000/Season-4-Cast-Photos-merlin-on-bbc-25200070-1707-2560.jpg  
> Vanmoriel herself: http://24.media.tumblr.com/76fa1a5ea4b7317d66f25452d85f4451/tumblr_mgwg7nRH0J1qf6xiio1_500.jpg


End file.
